mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
California League
There were various attempts in the 1800's and early 1900's to form a California League. The first lasted from 1887-1889, then 1891, 1893, and 1899-1902. After the National Association was formed in 1902, the California League operated outside the NA as an independent in 1902 and again from 1907-1909. Unfortunately this led to huge differences in the quality of teams competing with each other. In 1907 San Francisco was 3-34, while in 1908 San Francisco was 9-67 and Oakland was 4-71. Oakland and San Francisco competed in every year of these various leagues, with San Francisco having two teams 1887-1888. The current California League is a class A minor league that began play in . Due to , the league suspended operations from to . The circuit was initially classified as a "C" league and became an "A" league when the minor league system was restructured in . Over the years, the California League has produced eight Hall of Fame players and one Hall of Fame manager (Sparky Anderson). The league currently operates as a ten team circuit, with two divisions of five teams each :Hosted 2009 California/Carolina League All-Star Game * *:1887-1889, 1891, 1893, 1899-1902, 1907-1909 **Alameda, CA: Alameda Grays 1907; Alameda Encinals 1908 **Fresno, CA: Fresno Tigers 1908; Fresno Raisin Growers 1909 **Los Angeles, CA: Los Angeles Angels 1893, 1901; Los Angeles 1902 **Oakland, CA: Oakland G & Ms 1887-1888; Oakland Colonels 1889, 1891, 1893; Oakland Dudes 1899-1900; Oakland Commuters 1901; Oakland Clamdiggers 1902; Oakland Commuters 1907-1908; Oakland Invaders 1909 **Sacramento, CA: Sacramento Altas 1887, 1889; Sacramento Senators 1891, 1893; Sacramento Brewers 1899-1900; Sacramento Senators 1901; Sacramento Gilt Edges 1902; Sacramento Cordovas 1907; Sacramento Senators 1908, 1909 **San Francisco, CA: San Francisco Pioneers 1887-1888; San Francisco Haverly 1887-1888; San Francisco 1889; San Francisco Friscos 1891, 1893, 1899-1900; San Francisco Wasps 1901; San Francisco 1902, 1907-1908; San Francisco Orphans 1909 **San Jose, CA: San Jose Dukes 1891; San Jose Prune Pickers 1899, 1907-1909 **Santa Cruz, CA: Santa Cruz Beachcombers 1899; Santa Cruz Sand Crabs 1908-1909 **Stockton, CA: Stockton 1888-1889; Stockton River Pirates 1893; Stockton Wasps 1900; Stockton Millers 1907-1908; Stockton Tigers 1909 **Watsonville, CA: Watsonville Hayseeds 1899http:// **Adelanto, CA: High Desert Mavericks 1991-present **Anaheim, CA: Anaheim Aces 1941 **Bakersfield, CA: Bakersfield Badgers 1941-1942; Bakersfield Indians 1946-1955 ; Bakersfield Boosters 1956; Bakersfield Bears 1957-1967; Bakersfield Dodgers 1968-1975; Bakersfield Outlaws 1978-1979; Bakersfield Mariners 1982-1983; Bakersfield Dodgers 1984-1994; Bakersfield Blaze 1995-present **Fresno, CA: Fresno Cardinals 1941-1942, 1946-1956; Fresno Sun Sox 1957; Fresno Giants 1958-1987; Fresno Suns 1988 **Lake Elsinore, CA: Lake Elsinore Storm 1994-present **Lancaster, CA: Lancaster JetHawks 1996-present **Las Vegas, NV: Las Vegas Wranglers 1958 **Lodi, CA: Lodi Crushers 1966-1969; Lodi Padres 1970-1971; Lodi Orions 1972; Lodi Lions 1973; Lodi Orioles 1974-1975; Lodi Dodgers 1976-1983; Lodi Crushers 1984 **Merced, CA: Merced Bears 1941 **Modesto, CA: Modesto Reds 1946-1961; Modesto Colts 1962-1964; Modesto Reds 1966-1974; Modesto A's 1975-2004; Modesto Nuts 2005-present **Palm Springs, CA: Palm Springs Angels 1986-1993 **Rancho Cucamonga, CA: Rancho Cucamonga Quakes 1993-present **Reno, NV: Reno Silver Sox 1955-1981; Reno Padres 1982-1987; Reno Silver Sox 1988-1992 **Riverside, CA: Riverside Reds 1941; Riverside Red Wave 1988-1990; Riverside Pilots 1993-1995 **Rohnert Park, CA: Redwood Pioneers 1980-1985 **Salinas, CA: Salinas Packers 1954-1958; Salinas Mets 1963-1964; Salinas Indians 1965; Salinas Packers 1973-1975; Salinas Angels 1976-1980; Salinas Spurs 1982-1987; Salinas Spurs 1989-1992 **San Bernardino, CA: San Bernardino Stars 1941; San Bernardino Spirit 1987-1995; San Bernardino Stampede 1996-2002; Inland Empire 66ers 2003-present **San Jose, CA: San Jose Owls 1942; San Jose Red Sox 1947-1955; San Jose JoSox 1956-1957; San Jose Pirates 1958; San Jose Bees 1962-1976; San Jose Missions 1979-1981; San Jose Expos 1982; San Jose Bees 1983-1987; San Jose Giants 1988-present **Santa Barbara, CA: Santa Barbara Saints 1941-1942; Santa Barbara Dodgers 1946-1953; Channel Cities Oilers 1954-1955; Santa Barbara Rancheros 1962-1963; Santa Barbara Dodgers 1964-1967 **Santa Clara, CA: Santa Clara Padres 1979 **Stockton, CA: Stockton Fliers 1941; Stockton Ports 1946-1972; Stockton Mariners 1978; Stockton Ports 1979-1983; Stockton Mudville Nine 1984; Stockton Ports 1985-1999; Mudville Nine 2000-2001; Stockton Ports 2002-present **Thousand Oaks, CA: Ventura County Gulls 1986 **Ventura, CA: Ventura Yankees 1947-1949; Ventura Braves 1950-1952; Ventura Oilers 1953 **Ventura, CA & Santa Barbara, CA: Channel Cities Oilers 1954-1955; Channel Cities Oilers 1954-1955 **Visalia, CA: Visalia Cubs 1946-1952; Visalia Stars 1953; Visalia Cubs 1954-1956; Visalia Redlegs 1957-1959; Visalia Athletics 1960-1961; Visalia White Sox 1962; Visalia Mets 1968-1975; Visalia Oaks 1977-1992; Central Valley Rockies 1993-1994; Visalia Oaks 1995-present